secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kur:Part One
Kur:Part One was the season premiere of Season 2 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the twenty-seventh episode overall. It premiered on November 7th 2009. Summary Plot The Secret Scientists discover Zak is Kur and the family soon become fugitives. While The Secret Scientists are tracking him, Zak realizes this puts him and his family in danger. To make matters worse, the Nagas are also after Zak into leading them and the cryptids to a new era. Meanwhile, Doyle has a run-in with Leonidas Van Rook (who had just had his business overtaken by Abby) when looking for V.V. Argost, who has mysteriously disappeared. Appearances Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday Villains *Rani Nagi Supporting Characters *Van Rook *Miranda Grey *Arthur Beeman *Talu Mizuki *Deadbolt *Abbey Grey (mentioned) *V.V. Argost (mentioned) *White Tiger Cryptids *Kur (a.k.a. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Ornithocheirus *Komodo Dragon *Vltava River Sprite *Hibagon *Naga *Naga phya *Naga of Sri Lanka *Naga Kanya *Naga lao of mekong *Cambodian Naga *Indian naga *Taniwha *Minhocao *Mamalambo *Arabhar *Emela ntouka *Mongolian Death Worm *Mokele Mbembe *Piasa Bird Locations *Antarctica *Czech Republic *Mexico Vehicles *DRV *Airship *Saturday Sub *Beeman's Ship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *Dr. Grey's Matter Transporter *Repulsor Ray Mistakes *Rani Nagi's spikes on her tail shrink and move down her tail. *When Rani Nagi was wrapping her tail around Zak, a part of her orange part of her tail turns green. *At the beginning of the episode, Drew was pregnant with Zak, but she was extremely skinny as if she wasn't pregnant. **It may be that she was in her first trimester, and you usually don't start to show until your second trimester. Gallery Trivia *We learn that Van Rook trained Abbey too well, and is now out of business. *Abbey is absent from this episodes, but she was mentioned. *Argost is absent from this episode, but he is mentioned several times. *Zak has different control of his powers than he normally does, it's because that since he is now 12 years old, he's at the stages between a kid and an adult. *It´s unknown as exactly the information about that Zak is Kur was revealed to the other characters besides Saturday family during the time skip, but exist some theories: **Perhaps Argost's minions or his cryptids manage to learn this information to spy Zak and Argost revealed it out of spite the Saturday family. **Maybe the nagas manage to discover this through their senses, as Zak is Kur, and maybe Argost or the Secret Scientifics learn it to spy the nagas. **Possibly one of the Secret Scientifics managed to record with a drone, satellite or other equipment the events of the battle and the moment when the relic reacted with Zak, revealing that he is Kur, and once that they confirmed this information, they start their hunting of the Saturday family. And maybe the nagas and Argost learn this through their spies. *It's possible that The Saturdays have faced Deadbolt before, when Zak was telling Fiskerton how easy the head came off last time. *This is Deadbolt's second appearance and in spite of being upgraded his head pops off again. *The second time in the series that an episode has two parts in it. *After Beeman was kicked by Doc, his shout sounded like Talu Mizuki's shout when he was tossed by the Revolving Beast. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Kur Category:Episodes